The subject matter generally relates to the field of radiological imaging and, more particularly, to a system and method to acquire a desired view of a radiological image.
A certain known technique of radiological imaging is performed with an x-ray imaging system including a mobile arm operable to move a radiation source and image receptor in relation to an imaged subject. Types of control arms include a C-shaped arm or an O-shaped arm.
A certain known type of radiological imaging system is employed in mammography to acquire radiological images of breast tissue. Generally, multiple different views of the breast are desired in diagnostic mammography. Each of the multiple different views generally corresponds to a different position of the X-ray source and the image receiver in relation to the breast tissue. Examples of imaging techniques employed in diagnostic mammography include, cranio-caudal imaging, lateral imaging, and medio-lateral imaging. Cranio-caudal imaging generally includes irradiating the breast tissue from above so as to obtain a view of the breast in the patient's frontal head to foot axis. Lateral imaging generally includes irradiating the breast tissue from the side so as to obtain a view from the gland in an axis transverse to the patient's body. Medio-lateral oblique (MLO) imaging generally includes irradiating the breast tissue at an oblique viewing angle with respect to a reference axis, usually with respect to the patient's frontal head to foot axis.